List of Nintendo 3DS games
All of the following games have been confirmed by Nintendo and third-party developers, but some, not all, have been given release dates. Launch Titles 300px|right *Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition *Samurai Warriors: Chronicles *Pilotwings Resort *Nintendogs + Cats *Steel Diver *Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars *Rayman 3D *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Ridge Racer 3D *Asphalt 3D *Bust-a-Move Universe *Madden NFL Football *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *The Sims 3 *Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D *Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle (Japan only) Launch Window titles This list is incomplete. * Dead or Alive: Dimensions * Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D * SpongeBob SquigglePants * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II * Gundam: The 3D Battle (Japan only) * Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era * Dream Trigger 3D Summer 2011 Games This list is incomplete. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Driver: Renegade * Dual Pen Sports * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Deca Sports Extreme * James Noir's Hollywood Crimes * Petz Fantasy 3D (North America only) * Balloon Pop 2 * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked * Unchained Blades (Japan) Fall 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Star Fox 64 3D *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Michael Jackson: The Experience *The Sims 3: Pets *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Thor: God of Thunder *Captain America: Super Soldier *Super Mario 3D Land *Sonic Generations *Cave Story 3D *Pokémon Rumble Blast *Angler's Club: Ultimate Bass Fishing 3D *Arcade 3D *Brunswick Pro Bowling *Frogger 3D *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence *Happy Feet Two *Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns (North America only) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *FIFA 12 *Bit.Trip Saga *Carnival Games: Wild West 3D *Nano Assault *Oregon Trail *Imagine Fashion Designer *Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic *Pac-Man Party 3D *Puppies 3D *Professional Fisherman's Tour: Big Bass Open *Jaws: Ultimate Predator *NASCAR Unleashed *Zoo Resort 3D *The Hidden *Nikoli's Pencil Puzzle *Pet Zombies *Gem Smashers *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Mahjong Cub3d *Wipeout 2 *Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection *Chevrolet Camaro WIld Ride *Word Wizard 3D *Deca Sports Extreme *Puzzler Mind Gym 3D *Face Racers: Photo Finish Holiday Season 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Kart 7 *Monster Hunter Tri G (Japan) *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy *F1 2011 *Inazuma Eleven Go *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Need for Speed: The Run *Order Up! *Shinobi *WWE All Stars *Centipede: Infestation *Dreamworks Super Star Kartz *The Adventures of Tintin: The Game *Shin Chan 3D *Cars 2: The Video Game *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Winter Sports 2012: Feel the Spirit Q1 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (Japan) *Resident Evil: Revelations *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Japan) *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Beyond the Labyrinth (Japan) *Tales of the Abyss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Rayman Origins *CRUSH3D *Tekken 3D: Prime Edition *Nicktoons MLB 3D *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir *New Love Plus (Japan) *Funky Barn 3D *Outdoors Unleashed: Africa 3D *Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D *Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward *Horses 3D Q2 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Tennis Open *Fire Emblem: Awakening (Japan) *The Amazing Spider-Man *UEFA Euro 2012 *Crash Time 3D *Battleship: The Videogame *Culdcept *Calciobit *Guild01 (Japan) *Let's Ride Best in Breed 3D *Madagascar 3: The Video Game *Dynasty Warriors VS (Japan) *Shifting World *50 Classic Games 3D *Deer Drive Legends Nintendo eShop games Unreleased Games This list is incomplete. *''Animal Crossing 3DS'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney'' *''Heroes of Ruin'' *''Monster Hunter 4'' *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' *''Luigi's Mansion 2 '' *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' *''de Blob 2'' *''Rollercoaster Tycoon 3D'' *''BloodRayne: The Shroud'' *''Carnival Games'' *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' *''The Conduit'' *''Contra'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Eternal Eden'' *''Etrian Odyssey'' *''Fantasy Life'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''LEGO City: Stories'' *''Marvel Pinball'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Rune Factory 4'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Oni Training'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D'' *''Cassandra's Journey'' *''Kokuga'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone'' Category:3DS Games